


青蛙老爸

by Reddleeeee



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden, Wild Adapter, 最湯記, 最遊記
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 最汤记小猴子想爸爸，爸爸是一只旅行青蛙
Kudos: 2





	青蛙老爸

盛夏时节悟空开始在手机里养青蛙。

这并不是多么热门的游戏，何况对他来说，没有手柄的游戏似乎总差了那么点味道。时任也是这样想的。把这个信念传递给悟空的也是他，然而让悟空开始养青蛙的也是他。

那时候两个男学生在店里吃刨冰，自行车停在门口，旁边的风铃叮当作响。时任摸出手机来，悟空知道他第一个动作是确认久保田有没有给他发消息。接着男孩子的手机屏幕上爬满了卡通小猫，嘟噜嘟噜地摇晃身体。

那画面很可爱，线条简单，色块明亮。悟空跟着看，很好奇时任为什么会突然迷上这种手游。

“是久保开始玩的，”时任回答道，“他说总会有新的猫出现。”

“新的猫……”

悟空知道对面干洗店的老板喜欢新事物，便利店出新口味的雪糕时，他也习惯稍带一份送到他家去。

“这好玩吗？”他问。

“嗯——就是等着，看猫愿不愿意来……”

“那不是很无聊吗？”

“无聊……也是……有点无聊……”

时任挠了挠脖子。他的脖子上沾满汗珠。

“但还是想看新的猫。”

确实，毕竟游戏的名字就是猫咪收集，最重要的还是满足收集癖。

“我也想试试。”悟空说。

但最后他下载的不是猫咪收集还是旅行青蛙，因为不小心点开了开发者页面，随即旅行两个字抓住了他的眼球，那一刻他的手指就抵到了下载键上。

回到家过了新手教程，悟空想明白，这只青蛙让他想起了老爸。

他盯着青蛙寄回来的第一张照片，就觉得那一团绿绿的小动物越发的像卷帘了。满世界乱跑，寄回照片和特产——严格意义上也不能这么说，因为他多半把照片发在Line群里而不是寄回来——还有在家里蹭吃蹭喝的朋友。

想通这点，悟空立即把青蛙的名字改了，改成卷帘，然后截了图发给卷帘——正主那个。

—是你！

—这是什么？

—旅行🐸

—你是说你老爸像青蛙吗？臭小子

卷帘发了一个揍他的表情。

悟空抱着手机躺在床上，忍不住笑出声来。

刚开始玩的前几天，对游戏的兴趣最浓厚，除了在饭桌上，悟空每隔十分钟就会打开游戏看一眼。可是旅行青蛙似乎比猫咪收集还要无趣。只要有猫粮，打开后院就能看见一朵一朵柔软的小猫，但是即使什么都准备齐全，打开青蛙的家，它也常常不在家——就像卷帘一样，房间里已经落了灰——只剩下他的朋友等在门外，吃了青蛙带回的食物，巴巴地等，甚至青蛙在家的时候也等着。

为什么等了这么久也不进门去和青蛙玩呢？悟空漫不经心地点着手机，页面在小屋和庭院之间飞快切换。明明小天都赖在自己家里不走了。

除了视频通话之外，悟空极少见到卷帘的脸。在昏昏欲睡的午后看到悟净的脸，也觉得那就是卷帘，差点要奔上前去向他要零食，但是被悟净一巴掌拍在脑门上，清醒得十分彻底，于是毫不留情踹回一脚。那一次悟空觉得自己老爸实在不如这只青蛙，一年三百六十天也许有三百天不在家，让小天和八戒接力参加他的家长会，而这已经是一场十年的长跑。

过了一个星期热情消减下去，悟空终于不再那样记挂青蛙，看到消息推送才打开应用查看。青蛙卷帘不再新鲜，深厚的怀念就越发翻滚上来，他发现卷帘有一点是青蛙永远比不了的，就是他永远不会发重复的照片。你得给青蛙背包里塞上高级的便当，带上昂贵的道具——可惜悟空目前为止也没攒够三叶草买下铃铛——它才有可能给你寄回新奇的照片。卷帘当然不可能这样。他自己收拾背包，明明是出远门却永远轻装上阵，连八戒特地熨烫好的衣服也不会打包，拉着小箱子，长枪短炮地出门去。那些摄影装备也许比他这个人还要值钱吧，悟空从很小的时候就开始这样猜测。不过卷帘传回来的几乎都是用手机拍下的照片，悟空现在也不太了解那些装备的力量，何况卷帘换了智能机后越发兴致高涨，路边的野猫，铁网上的蜥蜴，喝空的酒瓶和当地的饮食，以及街边玩耍的深肤色孩童，什么都愿意拍下，画面上透露出肉眼可见的随意，倒是没有多少战争的痕迹。

那些都是普通的照片，也许不应该出自战地摄影师之手，但是悟空会把每一张保存好，看到照片时的惊奇也是发自真心。到现在，他常常将卷帘发来的照片同青蛙卷帘的进行对比。后者的照片都是自拍，卷帘对自拍没什么兴趣，在照片上寻找卷帘的痕迹成了悟空的乐趣，无论是啤酒杯上倒映出的脸庞，抚摸野猫的手，还是桌上的青蛙烟灰缸，老爸的存在都细微但真切。

仔细算算，似乎很长时间没有收到卷帘发的新照片了，这让悟空感觉寂寞。以前应该不至于如此，然而每天都能看见绿绿的青蛙卷帘的话，老爸的存在感就猛地增强，即使杳无音讯的只有几天也觉得是一段十分漫长的时间。他把青蛙这两天寄回的照片都发给卷帘，催促他也赶紧拍新的传回来。

-什么呀，不就是两天吗，我坐飞机坐得腰都断了，快让我打个盹儿吧。

悟空很不情愿。

-就发个手边的什么东西嘛，你就要输给🐸了

-是什么时候被你拉进这种奇怪比赛的啊，我

卷帘那边没有继续出现新的气泡。

-诶～这么快就睡着了吗(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾！！

悟空有点着急了，但也知道卷帘睡醒之后一定会回复。他所处的时区变化得太快，家人都逐渐地不再关心双方相差的时间，不过或许时间和空间上的差距原就不重要，悟空想到在死线之前过得不知日月交替为何物的天蓬，会神不知鬼不觉的把放在门口的饭菜吃掉。

突然卷帘传来了新的照片，那上面的影像让悟空停下手指。尽管模糊，他还是一眼看出那是他自己的照片，一张发黄的老照片，皱巴巴的起了毛，卡在卷帘的破破烂烂的旧钱包里，卷帘就是直接摊开钱包拍的，都懒得拿出来。

-满意了吗？

-怎么是我啊！

悟空当然不满意。他想要看的是卷帘所处的世界，哪怕只是他现在所在的旅馆房间，床单上被烟头烧穿的洞都好。

卷帘没有回复他，而是将这张照片发在家庭群里。

悟空点开这张照片，放大来看才看得清楚。那是七八岁的自己——正是这个男孩子最惹人怜爱的时候——裹在过于宽松的猫咪玩偶服里，坐在地上，扭过身子来看着镜头，老照片的失真让孩子天真的目光变得模糊。

可是悟空根本记不得自己什么时候穿过这身衣服，什么时候拍过这样的照片。他和悟净曾一起翻看家里的相册，从自己的七八岁和悟净的十二三岁之后，相册就不再丰满，只有稀稀拉拉几张照片。这不出奇，因为那之后卷帘成了战地摄影师，没有几个人再有兴趣拿起相机或者冲洗照片。

群里的气氛变的热烈了一些，尽管现在将近晚上十一点。八戒看起来十分惊喜，不停地夸赞悟空可爱，即使是悟空这样率直的个性也会感到有些害羞。

-这不是我以前买给悟空的生日礼物吗？哎呀，真是可爱。

-对吧，刚刚看了好一会儿，还是觉得非常可爱

一直窥屏的天蓬难得出了声，和卷帘一唱一和。

-很可爱吗？那为什么不也给红毛蟑螂买一件蟑螂的呢

-谁会穿啊蠢猴子！

-三藏，上次不是教过你怎么保存照片吗，这次要好好记住哦。

-谁让你在群里提的，杀了你

-被爱着呢，悟空。

被爱的对象在床上打了个滚，把这张照片也好好保存了下来。这时候屏幕上方出现消息推送，是青蛙卷帘回来了。

这次它带回了新的照片，呆在田鼠的店里，悟空猜测它准备买下一支新的羽毛笔。说来奇怪，它明明总是攥着笔在家里写信，却从来没让他见过信的内容。也许那是给朋友的信吧，可他也从没见过它去往邮局。与此不同，卷帘的航空信总是悄然来到，他从不告诉家人自己是否写信寄信，免去等待的焦虑。只是明明已经习惯用手机发消息，他也仍然保持对手写信的兴趣，有时候附上买来的明信片，最后那些信件都交给八戒收好。

悟空突发奇想，戳着青蛙，屏幕上出现卷帘的名字。

“你会不会哪天也发张同我有关的照片呢。”

他当然明白这不可能。这是他的青蛙，也是所有人的青蛙。他给它起了卷帘的名字，但它不过是脱离自己存在的虚拟动物，他们之间的交集也是所有玩家的交集。男孩托着腮，把青蛙卷帘的照片也一并保存好。

正牌的卷帘，他的老爸，捏着他小时候的旧照片，在信里写上大家的名字，买土产时特地挑选三藏喜欢的口味，掐着时差赶天蓬去睡觉。时空的墙壁鲜明极了，但他的存在和连结也鲜明极了。那才是真实的、悟空所依赖的东西，绝对不能算是一个手机游戏就能替代的。

“可是你还是像他的，就一点点。”

悟空关掉了游戏，发现卷帘发了新的消息。

-又在对着那只青蛙叫老爸了吗？

-才没有叫老爸

-不要太想我啊

男孩轻快地笑起来，按下语音通话的按钮。

完


End file.
